Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by Wolfgrowl
Summary: My Ipod, Misgiving Writer's challenge. Let's see how it goes.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs or Warriors. Also I don't think I can edit so it's rather bad.

(Follow You Down, Gin Blossoms)

I stared at my best friend, and shook my head. "No, I can't do this Mousepaw."

Mousepaw stared at me. "What are you talking about?"

I looked up at the cloudy sky. Even StarClan seemed to disapprove.

"We're warrior apprentices." I meowed; feeling like my tongue was tied in knots. "We're supposed to obey the code. Killing these rogues would be wrong."

Mousepaw rolled her eyes. "We'd be warriors for sure."

I stepped back and shook my head. "Not like this."

"You promised to follow me." Mousepaw insisted. "We're best friends Stormpaw. We have to avenge Blossompaw."

"How much of this is really about Blossompaw?" I asked. "You're already consumed by your hate for Gingerslash."

"He didn't disserve to be a warrior."

I backed away from the cat I thought I'd known. "I'm sorry Mousepaw. I promised to follow you but not this far. I'm going back."

"Coward!" That was the last word my friend ever shouted at me. We found her later, maybe because I didn't follow her.

(Cry Wolf, Cavo.)

"It's my fault. I was the one that crossed the border." The she-cat confessed softly. Her former mentor stared at her.

"What are you saying Embertail?"

"Stoneheart lied that day." The calico glanced over the border, towards ShadowClan territory. "When I crossed the border, and we heard the patrol coming we knew that we'd be in trouble. So Stoneheart shoved me across the border and stood over the rabbit, so it looked like his kill."

"Why?"

"I've always picked up his broken pieces." Embertail confessed. "He wanted to protect me for once. Since then we've followed the way of the stars, and we don't do foolish things like that."

Her former mentor's jaw parted. "Why did you lie?"

"Because the Clan needs Stoneheart. And they need to believe he'd always tell the truth. If this came out now, he'd never be trusted again. That's why no one can ever be told what I told you."

(Here I am, [End Title version] Bryan Adams)

The tom stepped into camp and raised his head, feeling the wind sweep through his fur, bringing the scents he'd considered to belong to his home to his nose. There was no place he'd rather be. He was here for a new start, a new day. Would the Clan he'd been stolen from welcome his back? Where were all his old friends? He moved further into camp, and cats turned to look at him.

The blueish tom raised his head, and sucked in a breath. "I'm Riverpaw. And I've come home."

Every cat turned to look at him.

"Riverpaw!" his best friend Owlpaw, and his sister Branchpaw, at least they were when he last saw them, tore across camp to him.

"We've been waiting for you!" Branchpaw meowed.

"Here I am." Riverpaw replied, and looked around. "And you have no idea how much I missed this place. It's like finding a new world, coming back here."

Owlpaw chuckled. "I'd imagine so. I'm Owlclaw now."

"And I'm Branchwhisker." The she-cat studied him. "How'd you come home Riverpaw?"

"Does it matter? I'm here now." Riverpaw looked around. "This is me."

(Let You Down, Three Days Grace)

I looked at the camp and smirked. They had to trust me. These foolish Clan cats would gather for the kill. I'd come down these rocks, leading my true comrades, the ones loyal to me down to slaughter them all.

When they finally trusted me I'd betray them all, let them down. But, I'd be loyal to my true group. I just had to keep up this act. Make them think I'd protect them, with my life, as if. Protect the cats, the Clan; I hate that word, that had cost me so much? Oh now. When I finally became a warrior I would let them all down. I raised my head, as I sat on the ledge that let me look over camp. I never wanted to come down from here. So high up, I felt like this is where I belonged. I looked down, at the cats and hesitated. There was one cat I felt bad for. Cindercloud had always been nice to me, my mentor tried to help me fit in. She trusted me, and I would let her down. Well, it had to be done. Because I wouldn't let down my father. Who this Clan had killed.

(I Won't Let You Go [Darling] Hedley)

I felt like I was on a long road, that was leading to nowhere, lead to no one. All I was searching for was some piece of mind as I traveled along. I glanced behind me, towards as if I could see my past behind me. All the times the odds hadn't worked for me. I would come back. I would come back, someday. I kept her with me, in thought. As the rain fell down I staggered towards the Clan territories. Cat might think I was crazy, let them. I would never move on, she was the one true love I'd had. Even now, I could imagine her with me in this storm, making sure I wasn't alone. She made all my problems seem easy. So I couldn't let her go. I'd lost her, but letting her go was out of the option.

"Hey!" I looked up, and blinked, trying to get water out of my eyes.

A patrol was heading towards me. "Who are you?"

What was worth saying, without her? I spoke anyway. "I'm Daniel. I'm alone, and I…" I wasn't alone; she was with me in spirit. "I was told… I was told by a friend of the Clans. She told me that I should try and find one. I had to go find out about the Clans so I could come back."

As the rain poured down I wondered if it was worth it to save the rogues of our area by forming a Clan. But it was her dream. The thunder rumbled overhead and I looked up.

"I have to do this. For her." I whispered. I couldn't let her go. So I would fulfill her dream for her.

The patrol shared look, and began to murmur to themselves. I didn't mind, I was hoping to see the stars, and imagine her up there. To tell her I never could let her go. It was an impossible thought for me. I turned back to the patrol. "Please?"

The wind rippled around us, the rain pelted us and for a moment I thought I saw her behind them, nodding to me.

The patrol nodded. "Come along Daniel. We'll teach you our ways."

I hurried after.

XXX

Song list.

Gin Blossoms: If you haven't heard of them check them out. They were from the 90's.

Cavo: A not as well known band, but seriously, they're worth listening to!

Bryan Adams: Hey, that song is from Spirit! That's Disney music!

Three Days Grace: …. If you haven't heard of them, get out from under your rock and get on Youtube.

Hedley: An epic Punk band from Canada. Check them out, they are worth the listen. It's either beautiful (and I'm not talking about their song by the same name) or something you could head bang too. Believe, Hedley rocks.

And my taste in music is broad.


End file.
